Electricians and technicians often retrieve electrical cables and wires from large, indoor or outdoor, inventory storage yards for applications in projects or construction. Reels of cable or wire of different lengths, types and gauges are stored in these large inventory storage areas. Electricians and technicians often search for cable or wire of appropriate types and gauges in storage yards containing hundreds or thousands of reels. In addition to types and gauges of cable or wire, numerous reels of the same cable or wire may contain different lengths. For example, an electrician may wish to use 100 feet of aluminum wire with a gauge of 102 mil in diameter. If separate reels of 125, 175, and 200 feet are available for the desired material and gauge type, selecting the 200 foot reel preserves 100 or more feet of wire on each reel to accommodate subsequent needs for long wire runs using any of the reels. Selecting the 125 foot reel would result in only 25 feet of available wire, for a subsequent wire run, which would have limited use unless 25 or less feet of wire is needed.